This invention relates to a connector to be connected to any kind of cables including a coaxial cable and a thin cable.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-345640. The connector comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts held by the housing, and a movable operating lever. The cables are positioned to face the contacts. Thereafter, when the operating lever is operated, the cables are pressed against the contacts by a pressing portion as a part of the operating lever. Thus, the connector is connected to the cables.
The connector of the type is also disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publications (JP-A) Nos. H11-317248 and 2000-260497.
However, in each of the connectors mentioned above, reliability of connection is insufficient because the cables are merely pressed against the contacts by the pressing portion of the operating lever.